Love or Lifestyle
by musicstarr1219
Summary: Edward and Bella love each other but Edward is a Dom. Will they stay together?


Edward's POV

Today is the day that I'm going to tell Bella about the other part of my life. I have no idea how Bella will react. No one knows about my lifestyle except for my former subs and people that I have met at some of the parties. My parents and my brother and sister loved Bella since I first introduced her to them. And now my sister, Alice is Bella's best friend and my brother Emmett is like Bella's big brother.

I'm so nervous right now, I feel like I'm going be sick or pass out.

This could destroy our relationship but I have to tell her. Me and my girlfriend, Bella have been together for ten months and we both fell in love with each other the first time our eyes met at a nightclub. Ever since then our relationship and love continued to grow. Bella is the best thing that ever happened to me.

"Bella, I want to show you something" I tell her and take her hand and lead her into my playroom. I watch her face trying to read her reaction. She just gasps and puts her hand to her mouth and her eyes go wide and move from me to the playroom and back multiple times.

"I…you…what…Edward…what the hell is this?" Bella shouts motioning to the playroom where the whips, collars, canes, blind folds, vibrators, gags, handcuffs, and the rest of my toys where I sat them on the bed.

"Bella, this is my playroom. I wanted to tell you about this part of me for a while but I was scared that you would leave me so I wanted until we knew each other better and our relationship reached the point where you need to know. This is the other part of me" I say motioning around the playroom with my hand.

"So you're a Dom?" Bella asks nervously

"Yes, I'm a Dom. I have been a Dom for three years and no I don't a sub now. Bella, I love you and I want to share my life, all of it even this with you. I want you to be my sub Bella." I tell her and she pales and looks like she's going to pass out. I take her face into my hands and look right into her eyes.

"I know all of this is a shock. Take a few days and take all of it in and do some research on your own and then give me your decision. I promise I won't make you do anything that makes you uncomfortable or anything that you don't want to do. Remember that I love you, no matter what your decision is." She nods her head and we leave my house and I drive Bella home before going to my parents house for lunch.

Bella's POV

I cannot believe what just happened. I have to be dreaming this has to be so kind of nightmare. I pinch my arm and yell out in pain. Damn, just what I was afraid of, it was all real. How could I be so wrong about Edward? I mean a Dom! He gets off on causing someone pain. Edward the man who I love. The man who I have been in a relationship for the past ten months is a Dom. I wonder if his parents know or if Alice or Emmett know. They probably don't I mean yeah Edward is their family but Alice is my best friend and Emmett is like my big brother so if they knew they would have told me.

Maybe I'm being too fast to turn just flatly refuse, the least I can do is some research. I enter my bedroom and turn on my laptop and start researching some links. The first link I click has pictures of people gagged and being hit with a whip. I fight back the urge to throw up and click on another link that sends me to a video of a woman completely nude and a man holding a very large vibrator in his hands. The woman is lying on a bench and the man is telling the woman that no matter what she cannot cum until he so she can and he shoves the vibrator into the woman's cunt. The woman moans and begs for release but the man leaves the vibrator inside the her and puts a gag in her mouth and picks up a whip and hits her across her torso and yells that he told her not to make a sound. After ten minutes the man removes the gags and the man ask the woman if she has something to tell him. The woman nods and looks at the man and says that she is sorry that she disobeyed him and calls him master. Is this what Edward wants to do with me? This is so sick.

I continue looking at another site and the site shows all the toys and what they're used for and I can no longer hold back the urge to throw up and I run into my bathroom and vomit in my toilet. After an hour I come back into my room and shut my laptop down. I pick up my cell phone and call Edward.

"Edward, I made my decision. Can you come by soon?" I ask him knowing that they is no way that I can do be involved in that life.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." He tells me and tells me he loves me before I hang up.

Twenty minutes, later I'm standing in front of Edward telling him that I can't be involved in that lifestyle.

"I'm sorry Edward. I love you but that is something I'm not interested in and something that I can't be involved in. I'm not a dog or a child. I don't need or want someone to tell me when I can or can't speak and if I want a vibrator used on me then I would use the vibrator on me myself. And I will never refer to anyone as master. I can be involved with something that needs a safe word and using a cane, whip, gag, clamps and all the other toys on someone is just sick, disgusting and wrong. Just the thought of it makes me sick to my stomach. So with that being said I think we should break up. You can go and find someone who can be apart of that lifestyle. I'm so sorry Edward." I wipe at the tears running down my face not really wanting to end things with the man that I love but knowing it's best since I can't give him what he wants and be who he needs and wants.

"I don't want to lose you love. I love you so much. I knew this could happen when I told you but I had to tell you. And I thought about what I would do or say if this happened and I know what I have to do. I can live my life without the toys and the playroom and that lifestyle but I can't live my life without you." Edward says his green eyes staring at me.

"But Edward, you don't have to choose. I never meant for you to choose between me and your lifestyle." I say taking his hand in mine.

"Bella, you didn't make me choose, you never said anything about me choosing. I made this decision on my own. And I don't regret it." He says smiling his dazzling smile at me.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to regret this" I say and he gives me a kiss on my forehead.

"I am a hundred percent sure. That lifestyle is now in my past." He says and I jump into his arms. He kisses my face while telling me how much he loves me.

Edward got rid of all his toys and his playroom the next day. He never resented not being in that lifestyle anymore instead he seems happier and he started playing the piano he takes lessons twice a week and he is natural at it. Me and Edward got engaged two months later and a year later we were married in the church that his parents were married in. Three weeks after we were married we were thrilled and surprised to learn that we are having a baby. Now waiting for our precious baby to arrive mine and Edward's relationship is stronger than ever. The one thing that never changed was the simple fact that me and Edward love each other. And it doesn't hurt that we have an words can explain how good sex life.


End file.
